


Night Terrors and Comfort

by Riren_Love, Word_Painting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Supportive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Painting/pseuds/Word_Painting
Summary: On nights that Eren is shaking and sobbing due to night terrors, Levi holds him close, nuzzling his cheek and whispering comforting words until Eren falls asleep with swollen red-rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks down his cheeks, and wishes there was something he could do to make the night terrors plaguing the brunet stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [EFP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EFP) collection. 



> A little experimental one-shot between Word_Painting and I to get familiar with each other's writing. The prompt is from my prompt Tumblr blog EreriFanficPrompts

Eren was running, too afraid to look behind him. He didn’t know what he was running from. He just knew it was large and if he stopped it would get him. 

The pounding of the monster's feet synchronized with the pounding fear in Eren’s head. His short heavy pants echoing through his body, his eyes dilated and shot. 

He kept running, his foot snapping at a twig. It broke with a loud crack. He saw light up ahead and he ran faster. He let his legs carry him across, but then he tripped over something that might have just been his own legs since he couldn’t see anything else he could have tripped on. 

He scrambled to get up but he had turned around and he was looking at the creature, giving it a good look for the first time. It was too terrifying to give a name, to describe. It reached out its big grubby hand towards Eren and he screamed.   
  
Eren gasped when he woke up. His throat was sore from screaming, his eyes glassy and wide, and his body coated with cold sweat. 

He couldn’t get the image of the monster out of his head. He curled up into a ball, hugging himself tightly. It was dark in the room which made him only more frightened. 

He looked around. The warmth of the sheets having no effect of comfort on him anymore. He hugged his knees to his body, his mind wandering and scared before he couldn’t take it anymore and he burst into tears. 

Warm tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls and hard crippled sobs escaping his lips.

He tensed when he felt a hand laid on his shoulder and barely was able to hold back a scream from being ripped out of his throat.    
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned to look at his right and found the concerned gaze of his roommate and boyfriend of two years who was sitting down next to him on the bed, heavy dark circles beneath his eyes.    
  
Despite the heavy guilt Eren felt at accidentally waking his boyfriend up, he found himself letting out a barely contained sob and wrapping his arms around Levi and burying his face against his shoulder, tightening his hold around his boyfriend’s waist when he wrapped his arms around Eren and nuzzled his cheek in turn.   
  
“Nightmare?” Levi asked softly, his voice still rough with sleep as he dropped a soft kiss on the crown of Eren’s head.   
  
Unable to get any words out past the lump that had formed in his throat, Eren merely nodded, sniffling as his glassy eyes stared at the wall and he tried not to think back to the creatures that had appeared in his night terror.    
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, running his fingers through Eren’s hair comforting, hoping to make the brunet feel even a little bit better.    
  
  
Eren shook his head. “I don’t think I want to talk about that right now,” He replied, his voice cracking around the words.    
  
“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it,” Levi reassured, dropping another kiss on the crown of Eren’s head. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”    
  
“You’re already doing it,” Eren admitted softly. “Can you just keep hugging me?” He asked miserably, sniffling as he did.    
  
“Of course I can,” Levi responded, bringing the brunet closer and tightening his arms around the trembling brunet.

"D-did I wake you?" Eren stuttered shakily from crying as he emitted the soft concern.   
  
"No..." Levi responded hoarsely, his voice heavy from sleep, but not wanting to make Eren feel bad about the abrupt wakening he had when he heard Eren screaming.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm sure Eren. I'm an insomniac remember?" Eren shifted a bit, feeling even more guilty. If he had woken Levi up, especially when Levi gets little to no sleep...   
  
"Oh...right..." he said softly. The room went silent. All that could be heard was the wind outside, the whispery wisp of Levi stroking Eren's hair, and the occasional sob from the brunette. Eren's thoughts of the monster were calmer, but he still couldn't get the image of it out of his head. The eyes were dead, the smile soulless, the body dangling down, crazy, twisted up in evil, in misery. He whimpered at the thought, burying himself back in Levi's chest.   
  
"You need to talk about it," Levi stated plainly. "You'll only keep seeing it in your head if you don't let it out." Eren shook in fear. He didn't want to relive it.   
  
"No..." he whispered weakly. He couldn't do it.   
  
"C'mon Eren. I'll be here to protect you." Eren whimpered and sobbed. Levi was right and he knew that. And if he was going to relive the dream with someone, who better to do so with than Levi? 

He took a deep breath.   
  
"There was something chasing me..." he finally let out. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "It was tall, and its footsteps were echoing in my head and it...it was dark. I saw light up ahead and I was trying to reach it, but then I tripped, and I looked behind me, turning around as I tried to get up... but it was too late. It was staring at me with these soulless eyes, and its hand reached down to grab me, and then I woke up. It was weird Levi... it was like it was human but not exactly human... and I was just so scared..." he flinched and whimpered, burying himself in Levi's chest.   
  
Levi sighed before pulling the brunette closer to him. "Look, kid-"   
  
"'M not a kid." Levi rolled his eyes.   
  
"Look Eren. It's over now and you're safe, okay? I'm right here and no matter what I'm not letting anything bad happen to you. Even if sometimes you can be a brat," Levi joked at the end, trying to cheer Eren up. It worked because Eren giggled and looked up at Levi with now smiling bright, green eyes.   
  
"Your brat."   
  
"My infuriatingly annoying brat." Eren laughed at that and Levi smiled, which was rare for him. Eren always soaked up Levi's smile when he had the chance. He loved it. His favorite moments with Levi always had Levi smiling at least once in them. Levi pecked Eren's lips, and Eren's smile grew wider. "Do you want me to stay with you?"   
  
"Yes please."   
  
"Okay, get some sleep Eren." Eren nodded before nuzzling Levi's chest. Levi kissed Eren's cheek before peacefully closing his eyes, and humming lowly as he held Eren close. Eren's heart beat faster, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer, he knew he had to say it. This was his moment, his chance to tell Levi. He took a shaky breath, before saying this the first time, the words foreign, but feeling so right as they flew off the tip of his tongue.   
  
"Levi, I love you," Eren admitted with a soft sigh.

Levi smiled against Eren’s hair, tightening his hold around Eren and dropping a kiss on the crown of his head before bringing his hand up to Eren’s hair and running his fingers through the chocolate brown locks lovingly. 

“I love you, too,” He replied softly, his lips pressed against Eren’s forehead and watched as Eren nuzzled closer to him and slowly fell asleep in his arms, his breath growing softer and deeper as sleep claimed him.

Levi gazed at Eren’s sleeping face with an open expression full of love and adoration, his fingers continuing to card through Eren’s hair as he properly lowered his head on Eren’s pillow, Eren not needing it now as his head laid on Levi’s arm, and thought of all the ways he could further cheer his lover up in the morning.

He decided on a movie marathon date, in the end, wanting to keep it simple as he guessed that Eren might not feel like being around people when he wakes up and knowing just how much Eren loved his Marvel movies. 

He would have to make a batch of Eren’s favorite chocolate chip cookies and a large bowl of cheesy popcorn too for them to snack on as they watch the movies. 

Having come up with a plan of action to further cheer up his lover, Levi fell asleep with a small smile on his lips and plans of all the ways he can spend the day caring for and showering his lover with love the next day in his head.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was demanded, this fic now has a second chapter.

When Levi woke up, Eren was still blissfully asleep, his face lighted up by the morning light streaming in and hitting his bed through the small gap in the teal curtains covering their window, which Eren had insisted they must have when they had been shopping for furniture and had come across them. 

Not like Levi minded having them since they slightly reminded him of Eren’s eyes, especially when the sunlight hits the curtains just right. 

Not wanting to disturb Eren’s sleep, Levi disentangled himself from Eren carefully before softly padding his way across the room and exiting it, going about his morning routine of showering and brushing his teeth before heading to the kitchen where, upon inspection, he realized he would have to swing by the grocery store if he wanted to make any of the things he planned for his lover to enjoy during their movie date. 

Not wanting to risk catching a cold, he waited until his hair had fully dried from his earlier shower, composing a list of the things he would need to get. 

At Home Movie Date Essentials List

  * Drinks (bring a variety since whichever Eren would choose to drink can be unpredictable)
  * Chips ( buy Hotheadz Habanero, Nacho fireballs, Salt and Vinegar, Chili Doritos. The chili ones for Eren as they are his favorite chips.)
  * A block of cheddar cheese
  * Popcorn
  * Chocolate chips



That was all he would need to get as he had everything else needed. By the time he was done composing the list, his hair was fully dry and he put on his shoes, grabbed their apartment’s and his car key and exited the apartment and headed to the parking lot where his car was waiting just as it always does. 

He got in the car and drove off towards the grocery store, some pop song playing on the radio thanks to Eren having put it on that channel the last time he had been in the car when Levi had driven him to a dentist appointment. 

Since the grocery store wasn’t that far away, it didn’t take long for him to arrive at the grocery store’s parking lot, exit and lock his car, and then enter the grocery store where he proceeded to grab a basket and then go down the aisles and get everything he had written on the list.

It wasn’t long before he was exiting the grocery store and heading for his car with two full bags in his hands, and a small satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

 

 

When Levi got home he wasn't surprised to hear the violent shooting of guns from Eren playing some stupid ass video game. He had always tried to get Eren to stop playing excessively but Eren was obsessed, and also a stubborn shit, so of course that battle was lost.    
  
Levi set his keys and the bag of stuff on the table with a loud metal clank from the keys and crinkle from the bag. Afterward, Levi headed over to the living area to say good morning to his love.   
  
Levi scoffed in amusement when he saw how focused Eren was on the screen. His fingers clicking on the little gadget in his hand as he glared with such intensity at the game. He'd occasionally grit his teeth and mutter out a few curses at other players. He loved watching Eren do this. It was so funny what Eren would come up with. It was even funnier that Eren wasn't even aware of anything he was saying.    
  
“Mornin’ Eren,” Levi said, smirking in amusement when Eren just hummed in response as he was to busy shooting someone.   
  
Levi turned his attention out to the window where cars were passing by outside. He thought about how he’d coddle Eren all day as they enjoyed that new Marvel movie, Infinity War. He heard it was shit, but he didn't mind if Eren liked it.    
  
“That shit fucker!!!" Eren yelled at the screen, causing Levi to snap out of his thoughts and turn back to Eren. “He shitting killed me!!! That ass!!!!” Levi snorted at Eren, trying to suppress a chuckle and Eren quickly shot Levi a glare. “What!?”   
  
“Shit fucker? Is that the best you could come up with?”   
  
“Not all of us can be as clever as you when it comes to horrible nicknames, Levi,” Eren huffed, rolling his eyes.   
  
“My nicknames aren’t clever, but they’re not as dumb as ‘shit fucker.’”

“Shut up Levi,” Eren pouted before getting distracted by the video game again and selecting a new level. “Where were you this morning anyway? I missed you. You know my favorite thing in the morning is your cuddles.”   
  
“Mmm. Sorry,” Levi hummed before he came behind Eren and wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him into a hug so Eren was basically on his lap. “You wanna know where I was?”   
  
“Mhm,” Eren sighed happily, letting himself die in the game so he could lean back into Levi and enjoy being close to him.   
  
“I went to the store and grabbed you all your favorite snacks, and I was thinking we could stay home and watch that new Marvel movie you wanted to see.”   
  
“Really!?” Eren gasped happily.   
  
“Really,” Levi assured, smiling at Eren’s excitement. “I’m thinking a Marvel movie marathon,”   
  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Levi smiled and kissed Eren on the cheek, and Eren blushed before resting his head on Levi’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Eren was able to rope Levi into playing a few rounds, and by the time Levi was able to get away, it was time to prepare lunch which, deciding to save some space for all the snacks that would be available while watching the movies, ended up being a very simple one. 

Once lunch was eaten and the dishes cleaned, Eren went back to playing games after having picked all the Marvel movies he felt like watching while Levi stayed in the kitchen and set about preparing and baking the cookies, as well as making the cheesy popcorn.

Before long, they were both seated on the sofa with Eren leaning contently into Levi’s side while Levi’s arm was thrown around his shoulder, the table in front of them filled with bowls of all the types of chips Levi had bought, a large bowl of cheesy popcorn, a large plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies, and a variety of bottles of juices and sodas while the first movie Eren chose began playing on the large TV.    


Levi stole a glance at his excited boyfriend from the corner of his eyes as the opening scene started and smiled at the smile he found present on his lover’s face. 

When Eren nuzzled closer to him despite his gaze still being focused on the screen, that was when Levi knew for certain he had made the right call planning this movie night out to cheer up his beloved boyfriend who was currently glued to his side, chewing on one of the still warm cookies with a contented smile and happy noises.    


Levi chuckled quietly, the sound hidden by the sounds coming from the movie and in Eren’s hair as his lips were pressed to the crown of Eren’s head as Eren lavished him with praises. 

He listened to Eren was poetry about Tony Stark and how hot he is, making noises of agreement and chuckling at some of the funny noises Eren made as the movie progressed. 

Stealing another glance at his boyfriend, Levi’s eyes softened and another smile took over his lips as he pulled Eren even closer and handed the happy brunet a bottle of cola, receiving a loving kiss on the cheek from said brunet in turn.

Yeah, Levi had definitely made the right call. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you like the story.


End file.
